Among the Stars
by IfOnlyHeCouldSee
Summary: a one shot with a love triangle. RICKxOCxAikka. And one excuse...I have no idea how to spell Aikka's home planet's name. I will fix it soon as I figure it out or am told. BE NICE. Naaah hit me with your best shot!


Among the stars

My little one shot, a possible story. 

Ceila, one of the best mechanics in her state, was in a meeting with Don. While he rambled on and on about this GREAT race or something as that, she looked up at the stars.

"And we will pay you-"

"You will pay me a racer, contract racer, 2 years 10 races every 2 months," she cut him off.

"Why not money?" 

"Money, my dear sir, is too easily spent when one has a great amount at a time. I see it with competing, money that is made lasts a lot longer in the big picture."

"I guess that makes sense."

That was the one day Ceila regretted ever making a deal. Thanks to that deal, she was on some planet in God knows where! And was kicked off her team for beating the crap out of EVA! Puh-lease! The girl back talked to her one to many times, and pushed out of the way. No one, ever get's away with that. Besides it seem Eva was always on P.M.S. What does it matter any ways? She's stuck on the rock now. 

"Excuse me, miss. I would like to know why you have been glaring at my table," a Nourasion asked as he sat neatly next to her.

"I wasn't glaring at you. I was... brooding."

"Why?"

"I got kicked off the earth team and now I am stuck on this rock, with absolutly no way home. And my little niece's birthday is in less then a week. I never miss her birthday."

"Oh, I forgot my manners! My name is prince Aikka," he extended his hand.

"Ceila."

"Where are you staying?"

"In this corner."

"Would you like to stay at my hanger?"

"I think I would...thank you."

"It is my pleasure."

It had been a week since that night. Ceila and Aikka had grown close. The two were walking by the hangers of the different planets. Rick stepped out of the earthern one.

"Ceila? Ceila!" Rick walked over to the couple.

"Rick! Hello."

"Don wants you to come back!" Rick smiled not noticing who was with Ceila. "Isn't that great."

"I'm sorry but tell him..." she looked at Aikka, who was trying not to glare at Rick, "no."

"What?" both of the guys asked.

"I'm staying with the one who took me in. And also I'm staying with my team member!"

"But we're you team," Rick pleaded.

"No, I was kicked off that team. I'm on team Nourasia, now."

The two walked off holding eachother's hand. Rick stared sadly after them. He liked her, a lot. Eva came out of the hanger. And started talking to him.

"Yeah little mouse." he said at random times.

Aikka and Ceila were at the pub they first met at. Unfortunetly, so was the Crog. Soon, he came over to Aikka and told him what to do.

"And for the sake of your little planet you had better follow those instructions!" the Crog sneered.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't?"

"What!"

"I said, what are you going to do if he doesn't?" Ceila growled.

"You insolent girl."

"So your just going to call them girls?" Ceila was very sarcastic. "Oooh so scary! Being called a girl!"

That night, Ceila had an ice pack on her cheek. Never back talk to a Crog when you don't have a weapon. Aikka came in. He sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You."

"What is that suppossed to mean!"

"No, I mean... you! Oh this is difficult! The way you act towards danger and how you can seem so cold one minute then be so kind the next! You really are a challlenge to keep up with."

"No that's what I call being a woman."

"I wish you were Nourasian at times," Aikka thought aloud.

"Why?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes, now why!" Ceila leaned on a pillow.

"So I could do this..." Aikka kissed her. "And take it farther."

"What?"

"I am engaged on my home planet. If you were Nouraisian I could have her be replaced by you."

"Then this is good by."

Ceila ran. To the one place she knew would comfort her the most. To that pub. She found her corner and ordered a soda type thing. 

Rick came in and sat next to her. She started crying on Rick's shoulder. And all the furstration she had and flame went out, with every tear. The two sat there until the pub closed. She fell asleep on his shoulder some time during those hours. He picked her up and carried her to the Earth hanger. Don was the first on down.

"So has she deicded?"

"No, not yet." Rick answered.

"Why is Ceila unconcious?" Eva came down and saw her.

"She fell asleep after crying so much," Rick smiled a little, "I never knew that a woman that size had so much water in her."

"I think she deserves another chance."

"Why is that?" Ceila sat up a little.

"Because I started it." Eva looked down.

"I think I am coming back, but 2 new rules! 1: I do not like to be held, touched, or d: all of the above." Ceila jumped out of Rick's arms, " 2: I would like to be in one race as gunner. If Jordan doesn't mind, ofcourse."

"Only if you can shoot some what good as me," Jordan smiled.

"Now let's all get some sleep," Don went up stairs.

Every one followed the suit. Ceila luckily had her own room. She walked out onto the little platform attached to her window. And started looking at the stars.

"May I join you?" Rick came up.

"Sure."

"It feels great you know?" Rick said.

"What?"

"To be among the stars. But you out shine them in my eyes."

a/n: I might make this into a story. With more detail!


End file.
